A Matter Of Time
by EnVyS pEt NeKo2
Summary: Jazz is now fully repaired after their battle w/ Megatron, but has reoccurring nightmares about before he ‘died’ and what he saw. SLASH! JazzxBee movie verse!


Pairing: Jazz x Bee

Rating: k 

Disclaimer: Not mine!! Don't sue me KK?

Summary: Jazz is now fully repaired after their battle w/ Megatron, but has reoccurring nightmares about before he 'died' and what he saw. **SLASH! JazzxBee** movie verse!

Warning: **Slash so if u hate that then don't bother commenting or reading this fanfic for that matter.**

_**A Matter Of Time**_

_**-------------------------------**_

It has been happening every night now...Dreams— no nightmares of when Jazz was bravely fighting the decepticons only to have his life ripped away from him in a matter of seconds by Megatron. The feeling of dangling dangerously high in the air by _him_, the roar of guns and screams echoing inside his entire body, and Megatron's revolting breath and blood red eyes before everything went black. Jazz gasps as his optics flicker to life, his mind buzzing with fear and paranoia. Everything is too dark in his room; he needs to see the sun or some sort of light.

Jazz creeps out, trying his hardest not to make a sound although that is mighty difficult when you're made entirely out of metal. He walks down the hallways, passing all the remaining autobot's rooms. Ever since Ratchet had brought him back from the brink of death Jazz hasn't been the same, although he's been trying to hide it everyone notices. Especially Bumblebee...the poor 'bot tries his best to ask Jazz what is wrong, but every time the question comes up Jazz just dances around any direct answer. He doesn't want Bee to know... Even Optimus questions Jazz on if he's doing okay and even though Jazz can still grin and _'act'_ like his quirky self he knows its never going to fool anyone.

The small autobot finally reaches the outside world, just as the sun is beginning to rise and as it rises the light chases away the nightmares and bad memories...at least for a while. Jazz feels guilty for lying to his friends; he doesn't want them to worry about him. Someone as young as Bee shouldn't have to worry about these things, which is why Jazz refuses to tell him. Jazz...he loves Bee way too much to ever allow the horrible things that happened to taint the young 'bot. So Jazz is surprised to hear Bumblebee's soft voice calling out his name in confusion.

"Jazz, what on Primus are you doing out here?" Bee asks. Jazz turns around quickly to find the yellow 'bot standing a few feet away from the opening to their hideout. His bright blue eyes look tired, but worried. "Just wanted to get some fresh air." Jazz replies casually. Bee walks up to him, sighing slightly as he stands beside Jazz. "Please Jazz...don't lie to me anymore." The young 'bot begs. Jazz is stunned to hear such a pleading tone in Bumblebee's voice; the sound of it makes his spark pulse painfully inside his chest. Bee leans against Jazz, gently wrapping his arms around the smaller 'bot. "Please..." Bee asks again in that same earnest tone. Jazz can't put up any more barriers as he quickly breaks down and begins to sob.

Jazz turns around so he can bury his face into Bee's neck, while also hugging him tightly. Energon tears leak from under his visor as he babbles incoherently for a bit. Bumblebee is right there the whole time, holding him and lovingly stroking his back as he lets Jazz cry for as long as he needs. Finally when Jazz is coherent enough he explains everything to Bee, why he's been having the nightmares, how often, and how scared they make him. Once Jazz is done the two just stand in silence, as they comfort one another without the need for words, just action. Bee gently moves so he and Jazz can sit together as they now rest on the cold grass.

"Listen Jazz, you'll get past this. I know you will because you're just not meant to be so full of sadness and fear like this. Everything will be alright in time." Bumblebee soothes as he leans over and nuzzles against Jazz's cheek. Jazz manages a smile at the affectionate gesture and returns it with a small peck on Bee's lips. "Thanks Bumblebee." Jazz says softly as he leans close to his lover. From the start Jazz knew Bee could and would be the only one to pull him out of his funk. It was only a matter of time.

Fin

Just a random drabble that had no planning whatsoever XD i had an urge to write Jazz being all vulnerable and scared (cuz that's always cute!!) X3 so yea i hope u ppl liked also blah I think I got some things mixed up frm the movie & series X.x oops forgive me. Also I love Megatron so I really hated writing him evil like that XD


End file.
